Gleased Lightning
by Onehellagaykid
Summary: AU Grease/Glee crossover. Quinn Zuko is the leader of the T-birds and dating the infamous Kitty Wilde, until her world gets turned upside down when her summer love returns for more than just the summer.


It was the last day of summer and Quinn was working down at the tire shop as usual.

"Hey, Q. You coming?" Brittany shouted to her blonde friend.

"Give me two minutes." She said wiping her head with her bandana. Trying to find the right wrench, she looked all about the shop, she was stopped looking when she was met with a pair of long legs and the wrench she was looking for.

"Hey Q." She smiled as Quinn got up to her level and kissed her nose.

"Well, hello there Miss Wilde." Quinn smirked as she pulled Kitty closer to her and kissed her against the car she was working on.

"Quinn! What have I told you! No sex in the shop or on the cars." Burt said from in his office.

"Sorry Mr Hummel." Quinn smirked as she pulled away from kitty.

"You may as well go. I've got it from here."

Quinn nodded and pulled Kitty by the hand, into Brittany's car. They drove off to Frosty's ice cream parlour as Quinn wiped her greasy nose all across Kitty's face and neck.

"Stop making out in my car." Brittany said as she threw a pair of sunglasses at Quinn. Kitty just laughed as they continues to drive.

Meanwhile transfer student, Rachel berry was also on her way to Frosty's. She was meeting her new friend Sugar "Frenchie" Motta. Dressed in pink with a yellow bow in her hair she pushed the door open. She was met with the load whooping of the T-birds as they sat at their booth.

"Hey Rachie!" Frenchie called out to her. She smiled and made her way over to Frenchie and the "pink ladies."

"Hey French." The the brunette said as she sat down beside her.

"Rachie, meet the pink ladies. This is Santana Rizzo, Marley Maraschino, and Tina."

Rachel just smiled and tucked her brunette hair behind her ears.

"You talked to Britt lately Rizz?" Sugar asked Santana. She just Rolled her eyes and sipped her milkshake through a straw.

"Not since her and Zuko joined the football team." Santana nodded her head over to where the T-birds were sitting. A pink haired girl sat with her arm around a blonde, a boy with a Mohawk was sat talking to another blonde haired girl and an Asian boy was throwing food at people as they walked in.

"How was your summer Rachel?"

"Oh it was amazing. I met a girl her name was Quinn. Quinn Zuko." Santana coughed on her drink and Rachel have her a strange look.

"Ice."

"Well, I've got to go. My dads are expecting me back soon. Thanks for the invite French." Rachel smiled and left them eating their ice cream. Pushing open the doors she left.

Once Rachel was out of sight, Frenchy turned to Santana. "Hey guys how do you like Berry? Do you think we can let her in the pink ladies." Everyone turned to Santana and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, she's too pure to be pink. I'm going to see how our dear friends the T-birds are doing." Getting up, she wrapped her pink ladies jacket around her shoulders and strutted over to the T-birds table.

"Hey Rizz. You finally giving into the puckster." Puck asked as he bounced up and down.

"Keep it in your pants Puckerman I'm here to talk to Kenicke." She turned to Kenicke who was stuffing her face with a burger.

"Hey Rizz." Kenicke said through the bites of the burger. "You want a lift to school tomorrow?"

"I'm fine. Just got a new car, better than yours." She said with a smirk.

"You ready to test that."

"On Friday. You're picking me up." She smiled as she turned away smiling.

"I think I just set up a date with Rizzo." She gulped.

"Oh come on. Britt you have loved her since we were in sophomore year. Go on the date, she might surprise you. If I didn't have this hot piece of action then I would definitely." Quinn winked at Brittany. She just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her burger.

~/~/~

The next day at school Rachel sat with Rizz and the Pink Ladies.

"Hey are you going to Kenicke's game tonight?" Marley asked Santana. As she searched through her bag.

"Ah, I don't knows. Maybe. I'm only gonna go if Berry goes, because I want to introduce her to someone."

"Do you think these make me look smarter?" Marley questioned everyone as she showed off her new glasses.

"No, you can still see your face." Santana laughed.

"Don't be horrible Rizz." Sugar playfully hit Santana's shoulder.

"So, Berry you coming to the game tonight. It's the Titans against the Jets. You coming. Actually that wasn't a question, you are coming because I want to introduce you to someone." Marley just gave Rizzo a look and she shrugged her shoulders.

Later on at the game, Quinn ran over to Kitty, in full uniform and pulled her into a kiss. She then pulled on her helmet and made kitty kiss it for good luck.

"Quinn Zuko, you better win this or otherwise I'm splitting up with you." Kitty joked. Quinn showed off her signature smirk and ran off to the field.

For the whole match Rizzo sat On the bleachers watching Quinn and Kenicke score two touchdowns each. After the game had finished they were lifted in a celebration and Kenicke ran straight over to Rizzo.

"Hey."

"Hey." She laughed as Brittany pulled off her helmet. She ruffled her hair and then smirked and she grabbed Rizzo's Pink Ladies jacket and crashed her lips onto hers.

"WOOO, GO KENICKE." Quinn shouted from behind her.

"Oh, Q. I want to introduce you to someone." Pulling away, she grabbed Rachel by the arm and then threw her at Quinn. "Quinn this is-" Santana was cut off by Quinn practically screaming Rachel's name.

"Rachel!"

"Quinn?"

"I thought you were going back to California?" Quinn said as she ran her fingers through her quiffed pink hair.

"My parents decided to stay." She smiled. Quinn turned to her fellow T-birds and Kitty and they both stared at her with strange faces.

"That's cool baby, you know how it is, rockin' and rollin' and what not."

"Quinn?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me, baby, what's the matter with you?

"What happened to the Quinn Zuko I met at the beach?"

"Well I don't know, maybe there's two of us. Why don't you take out a missing persons ad, or try the yellow pages. I don't know." She said laughing and fist bumping Kenicke. At this point, all the pink ladies, Rachel and Kitty were giving Quinn looks.

"You're fake and a phony and I wish I had never laid eyes on you!" Rachel shouted as she hit her hand on Quinn's chest. She ran away crying and then Rizzo pouted and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, you really are a jerk Zuko." They followed after a crying Rachel when kitty then turned to her greaser girlfriend.

"Who the hell was that and what's this about the beach?" The angry blonde asked Quinn.

"It's Zuko's summer love. She went to California for the summer and met her. They pretty much fell in love."

"BRITTANY! SHUT UP!" Suddenly unknown to Quinn the rest of the T-birds had left them to argue, so only Quinn, kitty and Brittany remained.

Quinn turned back to face kitty but as she did she was slapped harshly across the right cheek.

"WE WERE ON A BREAK! You broke it off for a while!"

"Here's your stupid ring." Kitty threw the ring at her and stormed off leaving Quinn in full football gear standing wondering what had just happened.


End file.
